La vie de Nate, Infé
by valou2332
Summary: Donc c'est ma première fic à chap ! ... Je sais le titre est nul. Alors, c'est une partie de la vie du petit Nate qui se fait acheter comme esclave par un jeune homme au coeur de glace.


Disclamer : Tous les perso sont à moi ! XD Hum… J'aimerai bien… En fait rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et Nate !

Genre : Un peu violent et triste, au début.

Note de _MoOonshine__ (fière d'être la bêta) : Je trouve que cette histoire s'annonce très bien... Grand avantage d'être ta béta, Val. Je vais pouvoir tout savoir avant les autres. LoL Non, franchement j'ADORE... passe d'autres nuits blanches pour écrire la suite le plus vite possible... (Oui, je sais je ne suis pas patiente)_

Note de l'auteur: Donc voici ma première fic à chap! Attention! Ce n'est pas du tout dans le même genre que les deux autres minis fic que j'ai écrites. Je sais le début est vraiment court mais c'est que le prologue. Les autres chaps vont être plus long (enfin, j'espère!) Et si vous voulez laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ben vous gênez pas:D

Prologue

La calèche s'arrêta pour la 6ième fois depuis le début du voyage. Les personnes présentes dans l'embarcation, ne réagirent même pas. On entendit alors un homme qui parla de l'extérieur de la calèche.

- Vraiment désolé maître ! Un des chevaux a été surprit par un trou dans la neige, s'est énervé et il a…

Le dit maître poussa un soupir.

- J'en ai rien à faire! Je veux juste que l'on reparte au plus vite pour pouvoir un jour arrivé à ce maudit village.

- Oui, tout de suite maître.

Ils repartirent enfin. Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer! Comme si, lui, fils du comte Yui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'aller magasiner. Depuis que son père avait eu ce petit « accident » qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital, tout le monde s'était mit d'accord que Heero devait avoir une protection. Surtout que c'était maintenant lui qui allait s'occuper du domaine, son père étant convalescent. Personne, bien sûr, ne lui avait demandé son avis. Personne n'avait prit en compte non plus qu'il était dix fois plus prudent que son père et toute protection serait, pour lui, tout à fait inutile. Bref, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il se trouvait dans cette calèche en pour aller un acheter un nouvel esclave pour sa protection. Dieu qu'il détestait voyager l'hivers. Et le froid ne suffit pas ! Il y a toujours plein de petits trucs au cours du voyage le faisant allonger de deux heures.

On l'aura comprit Heero Yui aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs et la présence de l'homme à ces côté n'y changeait rien. Il avait dû amener avec lui Wufei Chang, le médecin de famille, qui veillera à ce que le nouvel esclave soit en bonne santé. Même s'il aimait bien l'homme, Heero ne se sentait pas de discuter et Wufei l'avait apparemment comprit. Ils se contentaient donc de regarder par la fenêtre chacun de leur côté.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils descendirent enfin de la calèche, et partirent chercher ce qu'ils voulaient. En fait, ils étaient au cœur de la ville, où se trouvaient des dizaines de marchands d'esclaves, mais si on voulait de la qualité, il faillait savoir chez qui aller. Et justement, ils savaient où aller. La famille Yui avait acheté la quasi-totalité de leurs esclaves chez Monsieur J, un homme tellement laid qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'être décrit, et ils n'avaient trouvé meilleure qualité ailleurs. Heero et Wufei étaient donc en route vers le commerce de Monsieur J.

Le commerce était une bâtisse l'air plutôt délabré. En fait, lorsque l'on entrait, il y avait une grande sale vide et crasseuse et le maître des lieux nous accueillait et demandait ce que l'on recherchait comme esclave. Ensuite, un des gardes allait chercher l'esclave dans une des petites cellules individuelles. Si l'esclave ne plaisait pas au client, on en apportait un autre jusqu'à celui-ci trouve son bonheur.

Quand Wufei et Heero arrivèrent, ils furent reçus de la même manière que d'habitude. Wufei expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'un esclave assez jeune, qui serait formé pour être le garde du corps d'Heero. Monsieur J leur présenta un esclave d'une quinzaine d'année qui avait l'air assez robuste. Mais, il ne plut pas aux deux hommes. Alors, J leur en montra un autre, mais il ne leur plut pas non plus, et ainsi de suite pendant une heure. J n'avait tout simplement plus d'esclave qui correspondait à leurs attentes.

C'est alors que le garde s'approcha de Monsieur J et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. J acquiesça et se tourna vers ses clients.

Si vous voulez, je peux aussi vous présenter un Infé. Il est très jeune et pas vraiment fort. Voulez-vous le voir quand même?

Heero haussa un sourcil. Un Infé, hein? Pourquoi pas…

D'accord, emmenez-le moi!

-----------

à suivre...

… Hum, donc voila. J'espère que vous avez aimez… Je continue ou je me dépêche de supprimer cette horreur de ? Enfin, laissez moi vos impression svp!!!

Valou, qui est toute stressée en attendant les comms des lectrices.


End file.
